


Maria

by TheNightDuchess



Series: Unbreakable (A Reiner & Mikasa Canon Alternative Universe) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Armin being a drama king, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Koi no Yokan, Liberio, Marley - Freeform, Mikasa Ackerman being a badass lady as usual, Mikasa and Sasha being awesome sisters to each other, ReiKasa, ReiKasaverse, Reiner Braun being an absolute gentleman, Sisterhood, Sworn Sisters, Year 854, independent oneshot, one does not need to be the Devil's race to be one, optionally relative to As You Are, prequel to As You Are, reiner x mikasa - Freeform, the Devil lives inside the human heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightDuchess/pseuds/TheNightDuchess
Summary: Koi No Yokan; “a sense a person has upon  meeting another person that future love between them is inevitable. This is not the same as love at first sight." That was the term that Miss Kiyomi had taken the time to explain to her the night before. She’d just never expected that it could happen to her the very next day in the back alley of a fascinating patisserie.She searches the streets of Marley’s city for any possible glimpses of Eren’s shadow but finds herself in the paths of a handsome stranger instead. If only he wasn’t wearing the red armband, maybe she would’ve taken his charming offer to walk her home or she would have asked him out over a cup of hot coffee with a touch of vanilla ice-cream on top.Maybe, just maybe. There could be a next time.ReinerxMikasa.Canonverse AU. Fluff. Independent/Relative Oneshot. Marley & Liberio. (Some) spoilers for Final Season episodes & the Manga. Curtain-raiser to “As You Are”.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun
Series: Unbreakable (A Reiner & Mikasa Canon Alternative Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077923
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feel good (and self-indulgent!) fic, where it is inspired by the end credits spoilers of Final Season’s ep.61 & spoilers for ep. 63 “From One Hand To Another” (also for the manga) where the Survey Corps are already stationed in Marley. A “What If” situation where a fascinated Mikasa gets lost amongst the scenery in Marley’s whimsical little capital and gets separated from Armin and Kiyomi’s bodyguards. An unpredictable outcome leads her to an unexpected encounter with a very handsome Eldian man, completely oblivious that it is not their first meeting with each other. Also, Merry Christmas! (Rest assured, “Chills” & ch. 13 of “As You Are” will be posted soon!)
> 
> Title inspired by my favorite Hwasa song and obviously the Wall that started everything in the series.

Her dainty hand gripped much too hard against the ivory handle of the _marquise_ parasol - made of delicate black lace over white silk - sheltering her head from the sweltering afternoon heat. She preferred something that was more functional than aesthetically pleasing for starters. It also didn’t help ease her current situation when a long gust of coarse, dry breeze swept across her cheeks in a painful graze, stinging her skin and causing her usual porcelain skin to burn a bright crimson from the unfamiliar hot weather underneath all the thick powder and a tinge of crushed tuberose petals on her cheeks.

Occasionally, her shoulders squirmed against the high-neck western-style long dress she was wearing, while at the same time swearing to God that He forbade her from tripping over the hooped petticoats and layered overskirt. Miss Kiyomi even made sure that she got all ‘dolled-up’ with some (thick, more like it) cosmetics to hide the visible scar under her right eye, a touch of rose essence on her pale lips and with an excessive amount of kohl and colored powder on her eyes, for her very first outing with Armin after being cooped up inside the Azumabito residence for weeks now. The family matriarch even forced her already short hair into a side swept, held back by a floral hair comb. She doesn't usually tolerate such pettiness but she could feel the matriarch enjoyed the grooming and dressing process which actually brought their bonds much closer than before. The yearning in Miss Kiyomi’s eyes of fussing over a daughter she’d never had only made the young Ackerman girl’s heart soften if only for a little while.

It was the least she could do after all the Azumabito family had done for them.

She wondered why on earth the women here in Marley think such garments were a necessity to fit into their beauty standards. If it was up to her, she would do well with just a pair of simple button-ups and regular cotton skirts or better yet, a pair of comfy work trousers. Back on the Island, there was no such pressure for her to fit into the mold of a perfect pretty woman as she was already held in high regard as the First Officer of the Survey Corps and the direct successor of Humanity’s Strongest.

_Could it be that the modern they are, the more self-constricted they will be to their society’s expectations?_

But alas, she needed to blend in with the rest of the townsfolk here and wearing just about her usual unwomanly get-up would attract more unwanted attention to them. Even as guests of the Hizuru ambassador, they were no different than the asylum-seeking refugees in the secluded outskirts of the town, if the rest of the people here learn of their true identities.

They all have to play the part; _like Angels playing disguises with Devil’s faces._

The incident that took place on the first day they ever stepped foot on the soils of Marley was still fresh in her mind. A poor pickpocket boy would’ve lost his arms if it wasn’t for Captain Levi’s prompt action.

Besides, Armin also insisted that this outing would be more of an open surveillance duty as opposed to leisure. She exhaled a long breath. _As if she was born yesterday._ They just got too tired of seeing her moping around their shared dwelling ever since Eren left the group without so much as a word.

The four group people traversed the sea of faces trapped in colorful chatters, mundane daily grinds, various levels of the society and even working classes of Marley’s capital.

“Are you alright, M-mi-” Armin’s warm voice called out to her but the rest of his words were immediately stopped short by the simple touch from one of Kiyomi’s loyal bodyguards on the blonde-haired young man’s shoulder.

They weren’t supposed to address each other by their real names when they’re outside the Azumabitos’ compound in fear that any of the Marley government’s surveillance force might pick up on their conversations. After all, the townsfolk would surely notice a large group of foreign people they haven’t seen in certain parts of the city, even more so if they were caught conversing about things that are somewhat related to the Island of Devils. Especially around this part of the capital where the military base is located and interconnecting with the only Eldian-concentrated region in the continent. 

She hissed underneath her breath. “I’m fine. Just need to walk faster in this.”

Armin held back a low chuckle at his childhood friend’s agony. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I won’t try getting familiar with this. I hope this is temporary.”

The titan shifter nodded his head. Once. “We’ll find him.”

A pang of ache flashed across her face, already creased with her ever-existent worry for the same person the two childhood friends have in their minds in that very moment. A sudden honking from a motor vehicle parked on the roadside caused her nerves to jump. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

The blonde-haired military strategist nodded his head, with an imposed sense of confidence. “He’ll always find a way to get out of trouble. Somehow. After all, he was the one who chose to leave.” No matter what, they would eventually find the Attack Titan’s holder. Until then, they just needed to lay low for a while, be diligent and keep on trying no matter what. Thus why they’ve been taking turns scouring the big capital of Marley in pairs to find any possible information they could on Eren’s potential whereabouts. “Though I have an inkling that he might just be in Liberio. Somewhere with free accessible shelters like a hospital or a rehabilitation center without having to rouse any suspicions yet close enough to the military forces here.”

“Do you think so?”

He reluctantly shrugged. “I could be wrong.”

The hopeful smile immediately left her face and it was replaced by another frown. She could only send a rueful look back at her longtime friend who’s more of a brother to her already by now. Especially after what they’ve been through together.

_Does that mean she feels the same way towards Eren?_

_Could it also be the reason why she stood frozen, rooted at the spot amongst the sandy dunes overlooking a refugee camp when he’d asked her a very particular question on that very night?_

_He’s always family to her, the way Armin is. But, it would’ve been a wonderful thing to be with him, by his side for the rest of their lives. Or until his time has finally run its course._

Armin gently held the taller raven-haired woman’s back to offer a small sense of comfort, breaking her own train of thoughts, as they languidly strolled across the smaller business district inside the capital city of Marley, followed by two sharp-dressed men of Oriental descent each in matching suits and fedora hats. The blond-haired young man noticed the curious stares sent their way from some of the shopkeepers, peddlers and even the other pedestrians by the way of the close and uniformed proximity of their vigilant company.

He quickly turned around and addressed both gentlemen in a hushed whisper, “I think it’s better if we go further ahead by a few feet. I think we’re drawing more unwanted attention through your good services. Not that we don’t appreciate your presence.”

The taller bodyguard objected, “But young Sir, you & the young Miss are Madam Azumabito’s treasured guests, we can’t possibly leave you unattended.”

“We’ll be fine. Besides, it would make her feel more relaxed if we don’t have as many people staring at us, even if she’s related to the Azumabito Ambassador. We promise we’ll stay within the main pavilion.”

“But young Sir…”

All while Armin was having a little negotiation process with their designated escorts, Mikasa trailed along forward and found herself unabashedly fixated on a glass window of a dress shop, somehow finding her attention stolen by a beautiful doll-- _mannequin_ , as Miss Kiyomi mentioned before, wrapped with a gorgeous ivory dress of sheer lace and silk.

_Delilah’s Bridal Boutique._

A wedding dress store. From the outside, she could scan a pair of beautiful ladies waiting nearby a row of beautiful white dresses of various styles, cuttings and designs while chatting merrily away with each other. Comparing notes, with several bridal pictures in their hands. In her headspace, she could envision Sasha and her in the girls’ place, conversing about Sasha and Niccolo’s possible wedding in the near future. _Or maybe even hers?_

But that one specific dress really caught her attention. A long flowy, princess gown with tight lace sleeves, matching bodice and a high-neck; exactly her preference.

_If it ever existed._

She was never one to think of ever possibly getting married in a lavish ceremony, wearing a beautiful wedding dress with no one but her close friends and kins in attendance. When you’re too preoccupied with active military duties and honing your battle skills rather than socializing, you’d just have no space or time to be thinking of such trivial things. BUT one day, when all this war is finally over -- maybe she could think of settling down with someone. Given that they could track down that _someone_. Wherever he might be.

Maybe one day, she would wear a dress like this and walk down the beautifully-decorated hall all the way to her awaiting groom. Captain Levi would be the closest thing to a father she has that would walk her down the aisle and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

The corners of her lips lifted in a small smile upon the pleasant private contemplation.

_“Did you hear the news of the war? Our Marley forces have finally defeated the Mid-East forces. Their lands and their Anti-Titan artilleries have been annexed by the great forces of Marley!”_

_“Maybe finally, humanity’s time to overtake the Titans are finally here. The Devil’s race is better off gone from the face of this earth.”_

She reflexively turned her head downwards and hid her gaze using the parasol the moment she picked up the discourse between a group of middle-aged men passing behind her. 

_“But who cares when they managed to break through the shield of Marley? That huge oaf’s only good to be taking cannons in the face. That Armored Titan’s just a useless tank without the Jaw and the Beast. Just an oversized meat suit with no significant use but only as a punching bag. Heh.”_

She found herself forming her hands into tight fists. _That’s not true._ He’s a formidable opponent and she’d know it better than a bunch of pompous people who spent most of their lives in fancy clothes, fine dining and living in posh residences. Not having stepped foot inside an active battlefield. Not even once in their comfortable, well-fed, non-discriminated lives.

Regardless of what had happened, the Armored Titan holder’s indurated will and loyalty will always have her utmost respect since they last saw each other years ago.

He held his tongue from giving away all of Marley’s secrets even when he’s close to death under Hange-san’s blade. He was a loyal soldier and that was an irrefutable fact.

She sent a well-concealed angry look towards the group of men. One thing she was very sure of, _you give respect to those who earned it_. Even if it’s to an enemy.

Out of the blue, from the corners of her eyes, she spotted a bright and quaint little pâtisserie, offering tasty-looking pastries, decorated cakes and loaves of bread behind its window display. _Sasha would love some of those._

Oh, she needed to let Armin know that she’s making a quick run to grab some snacks for Sasha and turned herself around, only to find Armin wasn’t anywhere behind her. She shrugged, she knew she'd find him later at his favorite bookstore. He wasn’t that difficult to track down. _Unlike a certain person._ She couldn’t hold back the metaphorical eye roll she did inside her own head.

After ensuring that the roads were cleared from any form of wheeled-vehicles, she walked across the street, as quickly as her frilly, layered skirts would allow her to be and eventually caught a glance of the main gate leading into the internment camp of Liberio from afar. She perceived a couple of Marleyan guards in uniform standing vigil, ensuring only those with the proper documentation are allowed beyond this part of the city.

The concentrated place where Eldians were forced into was no different than the walls they have back in Paradis.

_There must be a way for all the Eldians to co-exist together in this world without any more bloodshed. But how?_

Too lost in her mulling, she found herself toppling backward onto the dirty streets just before she reached the front entrance of the bakeshop. Her parasol flew off her hand upon impact the moment a young boy ran into her.

“I’m so sorry, Ma’am!” cried the young blonde-haired boy as he apologized nervously to her, slapping a palm to his own forehead. “I didn’t mean to run into you -- please don’t report me to the officers.”

From the way the young boy is dressed, it looked like a uniform. But the yellow-colored armband was a dead giveaway to her -- the sure tell sign that he’s an Eldian recruit from the military. She shook her head, gently calming the boy down and offered her reassurance. “It’s alright.”

“Please, take my hand, Ma’am.”

She waved away the generous offer coming from that tiny hand and instead gave him a small smile in return. “You seemed to be in a hurry. Go on ahead. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m very sorry again.”

She nodded her head in acknowledgment, her smile never leaving her lips when she saw the energetic steps in the boy’s stride as he continued off with his business, clutching his adorable little satchel against his chest. Her hands began to brush away the dust plastered against the fabric of her skirts.

“Are you alright?” A new voice made itself known, concern evident in this man’s tone even towards a stranger. She didn’t dare to look up in fear that it would be another one of those Marleyan soldiers as she could see the standard-issue military boots and the edges of a long formal military overcoat from where it would possibly be visible through her downcast gaze. The man handed her the parasol after ensuring that he too, dusted away any potential dirt that might have latched on during her fall.

She gratefully accepted her keepsake, uttering a low ‘Thank you’, yet keeping her head down. _Please don’t ask me about anything else I can’t say._ She was slightly taken aback when the gentleman offered his hand for her to take. 

Her first impulse was to push that hand away but she didn’t want to be rude either.

The moment their hands touched, she could feel the thundering of her heartbeat against her ribcage. _Which has only ever happened once;_ The moment her inborn powers were awakened for the first time.

She drew in another long breath to ease her jittery nerves. It could be because they’re in enemy territory and she had potentially crossed paths with an enemy soldier. The very group of people they have to avoid being in contact with.

_Is this fear of the unknown?_

She relaxed her own weight and allowed this stranger’s strong grip to heave her up into an upright standing position. _What is this feeling?_ It wasn’t threatening but it was unsettling in a sense.

When she finally had the courage to lift her eyes, she allowed her own gaze to skim over the stranger hastily, perceiving his strong build, covered by a semi-formal military overcoat, white button-ups, sturdy shoulders and neck. All connecting to a _breathtakingly_ good-looking face with scruffy blonde-hair as if he just walked out of his bed and into the streets immediately. He looked at least in his 30’s and he carried an air of seniority in his demeanor. A seasoned war veteran, without a doubt. _Eldian._ The red-colored armband on his left arm was a glaring mark. _Is he related to the earlier boy? Maybe he’s this man’s son?_

“You look familiar. Somehow. Have we met before?” The huskiness of this stranger’s voice - which reminded her of crushed dry autumn leaves back home, broke her out of her immediate reverie.

Swallowing nervously, she shook her head and averted her gaze downwards again, before things became unexpectedly awkward between them. Wordlessly, she pulled her hand back and bowed her head down as an indirect way of refusing any further contact - verbally or physically. _Even if this man’s quite attractive by a huge mile._ “Thank you for your help but I have to leave.”

"Wait-" 

She hurriedly retraced her original path to the nearest available entrance and sooner disappeared behind the dark brown wooden door of the bakery, leaving behind the mysterious man and almost jumped when the booming voice of the shop owner greeted her in a jovial manner. “Hello, young Miss! It’s a good day to be outside. Anything that your heart fancies today?”

It also didn’t help that her _heart_ has been beating erratically. It knew what it fancied alright.

Mikasa sighed aimlessly, shaking her head out of a futile musing. “Cinnamon rolls. Make them a dozen. To go, please.”

_That was too close._

\---

_Meanwhile….._

“OH MY GOD. Where is she? She was just standing here?!” Armin’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets the moment he turned around, his hands pointing exactly at the spot where Mikasa should’ve been at. His face turned pale as he looked back at the two older men in absolute terror and panic.

“Why do all my best friends keep running away from me?” Armin asked one of the Hizurian gentlemen, who could only watch the younger man in sympathy. The latter scratched his head in confusion. “Sorry, I was being needlessly dramatic.”

“Hiroshi, you do know that the Madam would break our legs at least if her kin’s missing in this big part of the town where the military base is just up ahead?” reminded the other assigned security personnel to the other taller bodyguard.

Armin cried out in another wave of panic on his face. “Our Comm-I mean Ms. Zoe would kill all of us!”

The other gentleman fixed his hat and consoled the younger man, “Don’t panic, young Sir. We’ll find her. I will be with you at all times. Let’s head towards the east side of the district. Hiroshi will comb through the west side.” The three men then disbursed to two opposite directions, heading deeper into the town’s business sections, completely unaware that the said young woman was only at the nearby secluded bakeshop twenty-twenty five steps away.

\---

Mikasa secured the neatly-wrapped boxes of freshly-baked pastries and assorted confectioneries into the shopping basket that the owner had so kindly lent to her. She bowed her head down and offered her gratitude. "Thank you, Sir. I'll make sure to return it to you later." 

"No rush, Miss. Now you be careful out there. Dangerous people will flock to kind, wonderful darlings like you."

Mikasa blinked back at the shop owner’s advice. "Huh? You mean the Eldians?"

"Oh no dearie," the friendly old man's words took a deeper, darker tone as they came out in a hushed whisper. "One does not need to be of the Devil's race to be one. Devils are everywhere, even inside the human heart."

The old man’s cryptic, well-intentioned words made the hairs on the back of her neck bristled in caution. Nevertheless, she bid her farewell and she walked out of the warm, inviting pâtisserie but not without making a promise to return again for her next purchase.

She was about to head towards the direction of where Armin's favorite bookstore would be when her hearing picked up the sound of a child in distress coming from behind the bakery's building. Her boot-covered legs strode over hurriedly to the source and found the most horrid scene ever. There, in the back alley of the block, was a man prostrating on the ground, his face bleeding and he seemed to be begging for the three standing man's mercy. A young girl, not much older than twelve, sat against the wall, crying as she called out the word 'Papa' over and over again that her voice was almost gone.

One of the men threatened the injured father. "If you can't pay up, you should offer your daughter to the boss. He always enjoys the young, untouched ones. Maybe he'll offer to buy your daughter instead."

The old man’s voice cracked, his sweat, already mixing with his blood trailed down the sides of his face in helplessness. "Please, the business is suffering. I have paid my dues but I don't have enough to pay for the interest. My family needs to be fed. You can break any of my legs or my arms, Sir but please do not touch my daughter."

The third man, the silent one of the three, began to approach the cowering young girl, but he'd sooner be stopped by the pointy end of a delicate-looking umbrella almost jabbing at his chest.

Mikasa’s voice dropped dangerously lower, her stance instinctively going into the offensive. "I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"Piss off, wench." The third man growled at her. He sounded more like a little lap dog that is seconds shy from running away with its tail between its legs.

“Hold up.” The apparent leader released his grip on the old father’s shirt collar, the latter fell into a heap of dirt staining the alley’s walkway. The man, who dressed as shabbily as the others, seemed more of a mid-level henchman for a crime syndicate. The Island or here, such places and such people will always exist at the cost of other innocents’ safety.

She gritted her teeth in apparent disgust.

The man’s lips lifted in a mocking smile. “What’s a beautiful young thing like you doing here, trying to put her pretty little nose in places it doesn’t belong, huh?” He sneered as he nodded to his two buddies. “Posh-looking one, isn’t she? We strike gold today, boys.”

Her first impulse almost reacted as she dropped the basket on her hand onto the ground and shut the parasol in the other with a loud snap. She could knock all three men out with the makeshift weapon, given that it wouldn’t break first. _In times_ _like these, she did wish she had worn her pants instead._

Hange-san had strictly reminded her that she and Captain Levi must refrain from displaying their true strength at open, public places in fear of detection by the Marley officials. The Ackermans, after all, is a rare breed of man-made enhanced super soldiers that any government would kill to obtain as assets. 

_This area is secluded, she just needs to make it quick._

“Don’t even try,” came her stern warning, the stiff handle of her parasol tight in her grip as she held them the same way she would hold the sacred blade of her Azumabito ancestors.

“She’s got some fight in her. Ooh, I like me a feisty woman. The moment you see them break and struggle helplessly, the best feeling ever.”

_Oh, you sick fucks._ The young woman gritted her teeth as memories from the darkest place inside her mind somehow resurfaced. Back to that tiny, helpless nine-year-old girl that couldn’t fight back inside that dirty hut ten years ago. A girl that was smacked around and caught as a rare prize waiting to be sold to the highest pervert in the capital.

The poor father mustered enough strength to plead for her own safety. "Miss, please don’t put yourself in danger. These are dangerous men. Please run.”

Mikasa shook her head in return and urged the little girl to stand up. ”Take your father as far away as possible. Keep him safe.”

The eyes of the little girl widened in lingering shock, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her body petrified, her head trembled in fear.

_She can still save her father. Even if she can’t fight, she can still run. She still has a family to go home to._

“Stand up. NOW.” Mikasa’s voice was a lot sterner than before, pressing the little girl once more and watched in slight relief as she finally found the courage to spring herself up and help her injured father. She then pushed the end of the parasol forward to act as a barrier protecting the family, just enough to buy them time to make their way to safety and also, as a warning to those men.

“Feh, we’ll find you again, old man. And YOU,” the jerk turned his head back to her and began to stalk in her direction, followed by his two accomplices. “You should’ve minded your own damn business, bitc-.” WIthout ever giving him a chance to finish his sentence, she reflexively threw her parasol towards the man on her left, hitting its intended target perfectly, causing the man to stumble forward. She then swerved her body around, sidestepped as far as her skirt allowed her and grabbed the second man in a chokehold, with a force strong enough to leave a warning mark yet not enough to crush his windpipe, immediately slamming the unsuspecting assailant onto the pavement. Hard.

The sound of a cocking gun almost took her guard down and she held her posture the moment she saw the leader aimed the weapon towards her torso. She lunged forward, missing two steps due to the constriction of her petticoat and he took advantage of her blunder by grabbing her neck, shoving her roughly against the brick wall behind her with the gun pressing tight against her body. “I dare you to try that again, bitch. What are you?”

Right before her body instinctively commanded itself to grab hold of the weapon to retaliate, an unidentified fist slammed into the man’s face, driving him backward upon impact and the new arrival didn’t hesitate to force in a few more punches after.

She could eventually take in the figure of the stranger from behind; strong back, sturdy shoulders, blonde hair.

“Using a gun to threaten a woman? Pathetic.” _Husky, crisp, low voice. The crunching of autumn leaves. It couldn’t be him, could he?_

The vile man spat out blood from his lips, along with a loose molar, somewhere. "A fuckin’ Eldian trying to be a hero. Eldian scum. You'd do the rest of us a favor if you lot just die. Waste of air. Waste of spa--." He wasn’t able to complete his sentence when the stranger’s fist made one last impact against the man’s solar plexus, completely knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

"Not if you die first."

One of the men on the ground pushed himself up and managed to brandish a knife from the folds of his jacket, aiming straight for this stranger’s back.

The stranger turned around just in time to catch the incoming blade in his right hand. He gritted his teeth in pain, as the blade sliced deep into his palm.

She lunged forward and successfully placed the attacking man in immediate unconsciousness using a precise hit from the side of her open palm against the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

They stood facing each other surrounded by the bodies of the fallen thugs, completely blacked out for the time being, providing them enough time and opening to quietly retreat from the scene without attracting any unwarranted attention.

“We should go before any of the authorities pass by,” assured her mysterious savior, gesturing to her to follow suit as he turned around the corner and further away from the alley. His tone was somewhat cold, a stark distinction from the gentleman who had helped her right in front of the bakeshop much earlier.

She grabbed the almost forgotten basket on the ground and called out to him. “Wait, please….” This time, it was _her turn_ to ask.

He turned his head back to her, his forehead creased with what she thought might have been anxious lines. Yet, he waited patiently enough for her to eventually catch up to where he was standing.

“Thank you.”

“Never could expect that you’re a trouble magnet. You’re not supposed to be out here without any company.”

“About that-”

The stranger’s lips curved into a bitter grin. “Brave. Yet, a fool. Quite unlike most women that I’ve met.”

“Excuse me?” _Was she missing something here?_

“I’d offer to walk you home but someone like you wouldn’t want to be seen with someone like me on these streets.” His eyes instinctively leered at the red-colored band wrapped around his left arm. He’d assumed that she’d be a non-Eldian woman.

_If you’d only known where I come from._ “Do I look that shallow to you?”

The stranger gave her the most captivating smile she has ever seen on a grown man’s face before. “Mysterious, more like.”

As if she’d just remembered, she hurriedly fished out a silk handkerchief from the folds of her sleeves - one from a personalized set of ten, given as a gift by Miss Kiyomi only two weeks before - and handed it over to the man as an offering for the gushing cut on his palm.

“You know,” the stranger continued, “this could only mean that you’d want us to see each other again.”

She could feel herself flustered at his insinuation, which wasn’t really a far cry from the truth. “If you like coffee or vanilla ice cream, then, maybe.”

“What about both then?”

Mikasa tried to stop a smile from gracing her lips but she couldn’t. For a minute there, she could feel a short moment of bliss when she looked at this stranger’s face. _A transitory escape from the empty void within that Eren left behind inside her heart._ However, at the exact same time, she could actually spot one of the assigned bodyguards from the Azumabito residence from the corners of her eyes, waving at her from across the main road’s intersection and slowly making his way over. “I’m so sorry but I really need to go this time.”

She sauntered forward but the stranger’s words pulled her back. “There’ll be a festival inside the camp in five days’ time. Would I see you there?”

She shrugged her shoulders, unsurely but she wouldn’t want to let an opportunity to gain entrance into Liberio for surveillance pass by just like that. “Maybe you will.”

“Before you go, don’t I at least deserve to know your name?” asked her enigmatic savior; her selfless _defender_.

“I’m….M-” Mikasa swallowed a tight metaphorical knot inside her throat. She didn’t think far enough ahead for her own cover details. _She sucked at this so bad._ “Maria. I’m Maria.” She felt her own subconscious smacking herself in the face at the offhand name that she could think right at the top of her head. In order to avoid further faux pas on her end, she suggested, “I’d ask for yours but maybe I’ll save that for the next time we meet, stranger.”

“Well played, _Maria_. Till the next time we meet then.”

With that sentence, they parted ways and none of them dared to spare another glance behind to sneak a look at the other when there would be countless judging eyes waiting to tear them apart with vicious words and discriminatory gazes.

  
\---  
  


_Maria…_ The name kept resounding in his head even after he stepped beyond the gates going into Liberio. Even though her name is the same as the name of the Wall that they destroyed nine years ago, Reiner wouldn’t let that take away any more possibilities of him finding more reasons to keep on living after Gabi, Falco, Udo and Zofia.

He used to be afraid of uttering that word even in private, among the many other names he’d known, for fear that it would take him down the dark hole of painful reminiscence that reminds him of his sins along with the bleak memories left behind. Trapped. Imprisoned in the subconscious of his mind.

_Heavy, unuttered sins that made him push that rifle against the back of his own throat yesterday._

But maybe, just maybe, starting from today, he’ll relish in calling out for that name again as it will remind him of this stranger’s mystifying eyes, gentleness and her demureness. He’d hoped he'd meet her again at the Festival and he’d finally get to know her more; her family name, her story and all the answers to the curious questions that he has.

For some inexplicable reasons, Maria also gave out an _eerie_ sense of familiarity; her selflessness, protectiveness, that rare fighting spirit -- she somehow reminded him of someone he used to know.

Maybe she could help replace the recurring visions of another raven-haired enigma that tirelessly haunts his sleep the moment he closes his eyes.

He looked at the beige silk kerchief in his hand with a small cursive monogram of the letter ‘M’ that was stained with his blood. The irony of it all was never missed; his dirty Eldian blood is already tainting the purity of this woman’s possession.

_No, he could never taint her heart with his filth._

_Just forget her, Reiner._ She’s unobtainable. An impossible dream. A Warrior is destined to be alone until their dying breath.

Although, if he’d ever see her again at the festival then maybe, just maybe, it could possibly be meant to be.

He folded the delicate tiny cloth in his hand and stored it into the safety of his pockets, cherishing the soft floral scent that had somehow found itself on his hand - tender, no different than a silken caress. The same hand that had touched his in a gentle yet unyielding grip.

_He was holding out hope that they’ll cross paths once more._

That night, he fell asleep much easier with the already cleaned handkerchief in his hand and pleasant nightscapes of uncanny gunmetal eyes that faltered between ones that were in anger or ones that were intrigued with his lowly existence.

  
  


* * *

_The Azumabito residence_

As soon as she stepped into the medium-sized guest room that they’ve been sharing for the past few weeks, Mikasa took out the box that she hid behind her back and said a short, simple “Surprise.”

“Oh my God, Mikasa, you shouldn’t have but thank you, thank you!!” Sasha’s shrill, enthusiastic voice echoed against the four brick walls. She ensnared her best friend and sworn sister in a big hug as soon as her eyes caught sight of the neatly-wrapped box with a store logo that had sooner become her favorite. The tasty smell emanated from the warm pink-colored container could only come from the best bakery in town! She didn’t waste another second in opening the box and quickly shove a warm sugar-glazed roll into her mouth and eventually caught Mikasa staring at her own hands with an unusual smile upon her face.

Sasha asked, “Did someone have a good time outside today?”

Mikasa’s strong shoulders shrugged in response, yet the smile had never left her lips. “Nothing exciting.”

“Did you meet someone new? I can tell, Mika. Don’t worry. We’ll keep it a secret from the boys,” coaxed the brunette, even sneaking a cheeky wink at the same time.

Hesitantly, Mikasa confided, “I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.” Her face dropped, hinting at a hopeless cause.

“An Eldian from the internment? There are good people there, just how there are good people on the island. Even if he’s a Marleyan man, I don’t think it’s a bad thing at all too.”

“........ Maybe…...” Mikasa just didn’t want to give herself any more false hope. She wasn’t a nineteen-year-old girl living a normal townsfolk life where she would have the liberty to meet eligible suitors, go out on dates in fancy dresses or decide on a wedding dress. She shouldn’t even entertain such trivial thoughts, to begin with. Not after….. she felt as if she was betraying her own unidentified feelings she harbored for Eren years and years ago. _Even after learning about him and Historia._

“At least, tell me if he’s easy on the eyes? Taller or shorter than you? Does he smell nice? Is he a gentleman that pulls out chairs or doors for you?”

Mikasa found herself burning up in embarrassment. She has never found herself being the one interrogated when it comes to the opposite gender. _She can’t believe she’s actually saying this._ “Handsome. Blonde. He looked a bit older. Could even be the same age as Captain Levi. Military.” She couldn’t help but cringe when she saw Sasha’s round, brown eyes widened even further with every description she offered of that mysterious stranger she had met earlier.

_The one who had such warm, reassuring hands._

However, only with Sasha, she’s able to open up and just converse about things they’d normally wouldn’t be caught dead talking about in front of the others. Like boys, relationships and having normal lives young adult women should be having…..

“Sounds like most of the men we met here. Who cares if he’s older? Military men, either they marry young or didn’t marry at all. Did you get a name at least?” The oldest daughter of the Braus family blinked her eyes inquisitively.

“No. For what?.” She feigned ignorance even though she knew full well she did intend to get his name.

Sasha let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head in absolute disbelief. Mikasa could be clueless sometimes!

“But,” Mikasa continued, “he asked me if we could meet again at the festival in Liberio in five days’ time. Sasha, should I go?” She leered back hesitantly as if seeking her best friend's approval on the main topic at hand.

“Of course! We should at least pick a nice dress for you. You deserve to have a good time after what happened.….” The sharp sniper’s words trailed hesitantly, unsure and filled with guilt. She was the only one who was aware of Eren and Mikasa’s last conversation the night they got drunk at that foreign boy’s family’s settlement in the outskirts of town.

_“Koi No Yokan.”_ The foreign collection of phrases left Mikasa’s mouth in a pure, fleeting afterthought.

Sasha stopped devouring her half-eaten roll inside her hand. “Huh? What was that koi thingy you just said?”

A smile graced the young Azumabito heir’s unexpectedly glowing face and that seized Sasha’s complete attention. Mikasa continued, “ _Koi No Yokan_. Miss Kiyomi said that it is a saying in Hizuru about the feeling upon first meeting someone that you will inevitably fall in love with in time”.

“Did you feel that earlier?”

The young Hizuru heir bit her lips unsurely. “I’m not sure. Did you have _‘that’_ when you first met Niccolo?”

Sasha’s mind did an instant recollection of the first moment she met Niccolo, the cook from Marley. She fell in love with his cooking first before him, that’s for sure. “I think I might have but I didn’t know that it was a _thing_ at all. Who knows, maybe you just met your future husband, Mikasa! Well, if things don’t work out with Eren that is. There are always bigger fishes in the sea. You won’t know your luck if you haven’t cast out your net at all. You should give this mysterious Eldian man a chance. Seemed like he’s interested in getting to know you more. Also, don’t feel bad for Jean or Eren.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Come on, we’ve all been through a lot together in the past seven years and you can’t force yourself to feel something more than friendship if it’s just not there,” there was a slight pause as Sasha swallowed the remaining piece of uneaten pastry in her hold before patting gently against the top of Mikasa’s head with her clean hand. “Loving someone is to make them happy, even if it’s not with you, silly. It’s also not fair to Jean if you settle for him, isn’t it? That would hurt his pride more. You could’ve been with him or maybe Eren for the past two years if you wanted to but we all grew up as families. We’re comfortable with each other but that other Eldian man though…sounds intriguing enough to have caught your attention.” Sasha punctuated her sentence with a cheeky wriggling of her eyebrows, causing the female Ackerman to flush in another embarrassing shade of crimson.

“What if he knows that I’m from the Island?”

Sasha grabbed hold of the raven-haired young woman’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. “Mika, if Niccolo can accept me for who I am, then if that Eldian man has a good heart, I believe he will accept you as you are.” She rested her head against her best friend's, a simple act that was a familiar occurrence when one of them was in need of emotional support. 

“Also, I know that we could use any good news right now and I didn’t want to keep this from you for so long but before we left Paradis, Niccolo proposed!”

Mikasa’s eyes widened at Sasha’s announcement. “That’s just….” She couldn’t find the right words to express her happiness yet instead she drew the other girl into a tight, bear hug. “Congratulations, Sasha. I’m so happy for you both. Do your parents know?”

“Not yet but we’re planning to surprise my family once we get back home.” Sasha then continued to whisper into her best friend’s ears. “Who knows, we might just have a double wedding in the near future. Just imagine: both of us marrying men from Marley? That’s surreal!”

The raven-haired young woman pulled her head back and shared another interesting piece of information. “I did see a really nice wedding dress in town today. Maybe we could go there one of these days just to have a look? For your wedding of course.”

“YES. WE WILL DO THAT TOMORROW!” Sasha couldn’t hold back on her excitement as she squealed adorably, causing Mikasa to ruffle the other girl’s hair in endearment.

\---

The very same late evening after supper, everyone was gathered inside the main living hall of the Azumabito residence for regrouping and strategizing meeting, led by none other than the Survey Corps’ Commander. The grim look on both Hange-san and Captain Levi’s face instigated a sense of dread from within for everyone present - especially Armin and Mikasa. The moment Hange-san read aloud the contents of the letter that was delivered to the address only a few hours earlier, Mikasa couldn’t hold back the feeling of heavy dismay to resurface inside her chest and Miss Kiyomi could sense the distress coming from her young kin.

The letter in question was from Eren, who, as Armin had deduced, had been seeking shelter in the psychiatry hospital for war trauma patients inside Liberio itself.

Hange-san offered a brief of the letter’s content, being completely mindful of her wordings as she could pick up the anguish and overall negative energy in the room’s air. “There will be a festival in Liberio in five days where all the Marley government officials and important people will be gathered; press, royalty, powerful politicians, nobility. The royal family that has the Warhammer’s powers will be there too. Eren has clearly outlined two primary and immediate objectives exactly as we discussed with the Queen and General Zackley; one is to provide support for Eren to secure the Warhammer and two is for us to secure Zeke Yeager back to Paradis as we’ve been made aware, his brother is the key to our fifty years plan by using a partial Rumbling to destroy the world’s main military bases.”

“The Colossal,” continued Hange-san, causing all eyes to land on Armin, “Will be on standby at the north coastal area of the capital. The moment we receive the signal from Eren, Armin will shift to incapacitate their naval forces. Levi will be the focal executor of Zeke’s extraction and Mikasa the focal to support Eren and the Warhammer’s retrieval. The rest of the Survey Corps members will ensure that no one or nothing gets in the way of our objectives by all means necessary.”

Armin raised his hand to share his concern. “How would we know what the signal is from Eren?”

Hange’s gaze hardened. Even she wasn’t sure as Eren had been more vague than brief in his letter. “That remains to be seen until that night itself.”

“So, Hange, what’s our next step?” asked the only living male member of the Ackerman family to their immediate superior.

“Time to pack up and head back to Paradis. We need to prep the blimp, our gears, ammunition and Spears. We’d also need to touch base with the rest of the division members to restrategize our assault and retrieval plan. Are there any further questions?”

The Commander’s question remained unanswered and was only greeted with silent, remorseful gazes and therefore, the meeting was adjourned.

Armin wanted to ask Mikasa if she’d wanted to talk but his attempt was immediately dismissed by Sasha, who had already pulled the other young woman with her towards their wing’s direction. When they reached their shared bedroom, Mikasa immediately climbed into her bed and curled her body, her knees almost touching her chest as stared into the far distance soundlessly. Sasha rubbed at the other girl’s back to offer her consolation and the latter’s response was far too weak as if she had no more strength left inside of her.

Sasha soothed her gently. “I’m so sorry, Mikasa”

The raven-haired young woman hid her face into her pillow. She couldn’t explain why Eren’s decision is hurting her so much from the inside. Even so much more than before. “It’s better off this way. Some things are just not meant to be.” Her voice muffled but could be heard nevertheless.

Sasha shook her head in disagreement. “It’s still too early to tell.” Although deep inside, even she herself couldn’t deny the ominous feeling inside her guts; _Eren always has an unfortunate timing and it’d usually be at the expense of someone’s life or importance for his own priority._

“At least, we’ll have Eren back home with us. That’s what we’ve always wanted. Right?” asked Mikasa skeptically; more to herself than to her companion, who could only nod her head hesitantly.

That stranger will always remain an enemy and she could only hope that the retrieval would not involve anymore unnecessary, devastating bloodshed. She didn’t want to have to take up arms against him. There are innocent, good people that do not deserve to be hurt inside that internment zone.

_I’m so sorry for what we’re about to do………_

_I hope we’ll never meet again._

_It’s for the best._

Fate, however, begs to differ for the two people who had been thinking of the other on their respective beds that very same night.

Their stories together might have just begun after all.

* * *

A/N: Wop I hope all of you who clicked on this story had enjoyed it. Thank you very much for your time! I’d always have new possibilities brewing inside my imagination on the many ways these two would cross paths again. This is also a nod to the prologue of “Mad Love”, where kid!Reiner had met kid!Mikasa at the refugee shelter inside Wall Rose. That was actually the first time I wrote their ‘Koi no Yokan’ without even realizing that such a term actually existed in Japanese xD

Also, this incident will be reminisced through Reiner’s perspective in “As You Are” somewhere down the road. Several scenes will be rewritten in AYA to connect much better to this prequel. I, too, wanted to elaborate more on Mikasa & Sasha’s sisterhood, which I wasn’t able to do much in AYA as it takes place after the assault on Liberio.

If you want to read more on the character study & ship appreciation of Reiner & Mikasa in canon, I’ve done a Retrospective post on Tumblr available [ here ](https://queenofidealism.tumblr.com/post/638101047067475968/reiner-mikasa-a-retrospective-pt-1) for your reading pleasure. Till the next story/update! Merry Christmas 2020 xoxo


End file.
